


An Angel's Grace

by GeekLibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLibrarian/pseuds/GeekLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader wakes up from a nightmare only to find out that the man appearing in her dream is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Grace

You woke up with a jump, covered in coldsweat and crying. You had just been dreaming, but it felt so vivid, so real… 

You sat up in the bed and looked around, checking that everything was in its place. Your room seemed undisturbed, then why did you have the feeling that there was someone else there? 

With a sigh you got up and walked to the bathroom, thinking about what you had just dreamt, trying to remember some more details, but it was already slipping away from your memory, and the only thing you could recall was that terrible last part: you were crouching over the body of a man (honestly, a beautiful man) covered in blood, bluest eyes you’ve ever seen, and screaming his name “Castiel”…

“Castiel” you whispered, trying to make some sense out of that word. You almost screamed when you heard the sound of wings ruffling, but your biggest shock was that now the man of your dream was standing in your bedroom, his head tilted to the side and an inquiring look on his face.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Stay away from me! How did you get in here?” you screamed, flattening yourself against the wall, looking for the bathroom door with your hands.

“You… called for me” he said in a hesitant voice.

“What? Who  _are_  you?”

“I’m Castiel, and you called for me… how did you know how to call for me? How do you know my name?”

“I don’t” you said sharply, but there was something about him that made you feel comfortable, safe. “I dreamt about you… you… you were dead”

Castiel raised his eyebrows in surprise and took a step backwards. “That’s new” was all he managed to say, and suddenly his gaze was lost in his thoughts, and yours was lost in his. Those overwhelming blue eyes were draining all your fear, and before you knew it, you were slowly walking towards him. But he did notice, and looked at you narrowing his eyes.

“What’s your name?” he asked in a much more kind voice.

“Y/N”

“That’s a lovely name, I like it” he stepped forward to you and hold your hands. “Y/N, I need you to tell me what you saw in your dream”

“How did you get in here?” was all you managed to say, and against what you thought he would do, he smiled.

“We will cross that bridge when we get to it, as a good friend of mine always says. Right now, I need you to tell me that dream of yours.

“Why?”

“Because you might be in danger”

You took a deep breath and decided to trust him. “Ok, but I’m gonna need a calming tea” you said moving towards the kitchen “Do you want anything?”

“No” he said following you “I don’t eat”

——————–

A little while later, with a big mug of chamomile tea between your hands, you were telling Castiel everything you could remember about the dream.

“It was a lot longer than that” you said “but it doesn’t make any sense, and I just can’t come up with everything, only… well… you, covered in blood”.

“That’s not so unusual to me, so don’t worry”

“How?”

“I’m sorry?”

“How is it that I, a woman you don’t know, dream about you, a man I don’t know, covered in blood, and dead… and you don’t find it weird?”

There was a glimpse of a smile in his face and his eyes glittered “It’s kind of hard for me to explain this things, I’m not really good at talking to people and not scare them away… Do you mind coming with me? I’ll take you to a friend that will help us deal with all this”

“Sure” what was wrong with you? You didn’t even know this guy’s last name, he had break into your house,  _into your bedroom_ , and still you trusted him? “No!” you added instantly, when your mind regained control over your body “In any case, tell him to come over”

“But…”

“I’m sorry Castiel, but… you can’t expect me to trust you just because”

“Right, you see, I told you, my social skills are not good.” He stood up quickly “If you show me the door, I will be back with Dean in a little while”

“Ok… but… you broke in here, how come you don’t know where the door is?”

“I… get lost really easy” he lied, and you knew he was lying but smiled anyway.

“Right, sure” You led him to the front door and unlocked it “How long will you be gone?” you asked, deep inside you didn’t want him to go.

“Where are we?”

“Uhm… my place?”

“I meant the city, state” you frowned, maybe he wasn’t lying about the disorientation thing.

“Portland, Oregon?” you ventured.

“Ok, I think probably 6 hours until I get back. You should get some rest, it’s late and you’re tired” he said with a soft voice looking down at you. You hadn’t notice how tall he was, and you flushed a little when he caressed your cheek.

With no further words, he turned away and walked down the street into the night, and before you could realize, he was gone, no sign of him anywhere.

—————————-

“Dean”

“JESUS, Cas!” Dean jumped in his chair, looking back at him “What the hell?”

“I need your help, something has come up” Castiel managed to say before his knees gave away.

“Whoooa!” said Dean catching him “dude, you flew? You know you can’t do that! You’re running out of mojo, it’ll kill you”

“It was urgent” answered the angel sitting in the closest chair with his friend’s help.

“What is it?”

“I’m dying”

Dean opened his mouth in disbelief, and shook his head, a concerned look on his face “Of course you are, you’re not taking care of yourself!”

“No, Dean, I mean, I’m going to die. Soon”

There was a minute of silence, in which both men said nothing. And the Sam came into the library.

“Hey Cas…” he stopped when he saw their faces “what’s going on?”

“Cas… he says he’s gonna die soon” said Dean, fixing his eyes on his friend.

“WHAT?”

“It’s ancient lore” explained Castiel “I’ve never heard about it being true before because… well… there was never a chance… but it is said that when an angel is about to die, there’s a human that can see it, stop it” He looked at them with fear in his eyes “I have met that human, and I don’t know what to do”

“Well, first of all, maybe you should tell us what happened” said Sam sitting next to him, placing a hand in his shoulder “you know that no matter what, we will help you, right?”

“Yeah, man” added Dean in a low voice “we don’t believe in all that destiny crap, we’ve beat it before”

The brothers were a little shaken, they had never seen Castiel so frightened before.

—————————-

Six hours later, after a fast explanation of the whole situation, a coffee and a long night driving, the three of them were standing in your door.

“I was kinda hoping it was a dream” you said to Castiel in a heartbreaking voice when you open the door.

“Trust me” he said “I wish the same. May we come in?”

You stepped aside to let them all in and felt a little intimidated by their heights, you had thought Castiel was tall, but his friends were taller.

“This is Sam” he said introducing them “and that’s Dean”

“Hey” said Sam with a little wave.

“I would say ‘please to meet you’ but…” said Dean shaking your hand “I’m not pleased with the circumstances that have brought us together”

“I don’t quite understand them myself” you answered softly, fixing your eyes in an imperfection in the wooden floor.

“Well, that’s why we’re here” said Sam “to help you understand, so you can help us save our friend”

Your eyes fixed on Castiel’s face, and you could see that he was shaken, and he looked so tired… “You mean… You think my dream is real?”

“It might be” said Dean.

“It  _will_  be” corrected Castiel.

“Cas…” said Dean, like pleading.

“Dean, I told you, it will happen”

“I… No!” you screamed, tears down your face “NO! NO! NO!”

The three men looked at you with surprise.

“Explain yourselves” you said angrily “NOW!”

“Y/N”

“No, Cas!” you shouted “You don’t get to come to my dreams, and then to my house, to tell me that you’re going to die because I dreamt it! You don’t get to do that and talk in riddles with your friends, so TELL ME, what is going on?!” you breathed heavily “How did you get into my room, Cas?”

Castiel was looking at you with pain and remorse, like if talking to you would hurt you.

“I’m an angel” he said simply, and you were surprised that that didn’t surprise you.

“Ok”

“There’s an ancient angel-legend that says that when one of us is about to die, there is a human that can foresee it, and prevent it”

“Ok”

“You are that human to me, and your dream was your vision”

“Fine, see? It was not so difficult” you said calmly “Now, who wants whisky?”

————————–

The four of you were seated in the living room, all things said, all monsters explained, you even got to see the shadow of Castiel’s wings, and now you were all silent. You were sad, something had grown in your chest and you didn’t want Cas to die, but seeing Dean and Sam was breaking your heart.

“I’m gonna make some sandwiches” you said suddenly, and took off to the kitchen, unable to look into their depressed faces anymore.

You took the bread, the cheese and the cold meat, as well as a tomato, out of the fridge and put everything over the counter, but that was all you could actually do before breaking up and starting to cry silently. You leaned against the cupboard and slide to the floor, and there you stayed, hugging your ankles with your head rested in the knees.

And that’s how Dean found you.

“Hey, Y/N, do you need… Oh” he seated beside you and rested an arm on your shoulders, while stroking your own arm with his free hand.

“I-I’m- so- sorry!” you sobbed.

“Hey, no, wait” he said pushing your face up “This is not your fault”

“But I-I d-dreamt it!”

“Yeah, but you have no control over that. That’s just some angel-human-disturbing-magic going on” he looked so calm, and yet you sensed the fear inside him.

“You’re scared” it wasn’t a question, it was a statement. He laughed.

“Of course I am. That’s my best friend over there. He saved my life so many times now, I just can’t recall them all. I’m afraid of not being able to do the same for him” there was something in his voice, in his honesty that made you smile.

“We will save him” you said “you and me, and Sam, we will save Cas. I swear”.

————————–

A month had passed. The boys were now more animated than the day you met them. Once the situation sank into your minds, you were able to cope with it and start what they called your “training”. You had been to a couple of hunts as a researcher against Castiel’s will, and had started to train your fighting skills.

“I don’t like it” said Cas one day.

“What?” you asked, while picking up your hair in a ponytail “What is it that you don’t like, Cas?”

“You training to fight” there was an odd expression in his face.

“Cas, I need to learn, you know that. I can’t let you wonder alone, I have to take care of you”

“It shouldn’t be that way” he muttered gloomily.

“But it is. And I’m here now, and I’m sure as hell not going to let you die, ok? So hit me” you replied, and stood your ground waiting for the attack.

“I’m gonna go get Dean, I’m in no shape to fight you today. I can’t control my own strength” he said, and walked out of the room.

“What’s wrong with him?” you asked when you saw Dean coming to you.

“Oh, nothing, he just gets very overprotective sometimes. He’s… he feels responsible for every single human in the world, if he could, I think he would let Sam and I out of this case”

“And what holds him to do that?”

“He knows he needs us. He’s in no shape to go around wondering alone, not anymore at least”

“Explain yourself” you demanded. Dean looked at you amused.

“Cas… has gone through much. He’s done a lot, and sacrificed an awful lot more, and… well, in the process, he lost his grace”

“His what?”

“His grace, his mojo, the source of his powers”

“How’s that even possible?”

“Someone stole it from him. And now… well… he’s running out of the little bit he could manage to get. An given that the only way to acquire more is killing another angel… well… It doesn’t look good for him”

“That’s why he looks so tired”

“Yeah… It’s probably what’s going to bring him down in the end”

You shook your head “No. No, in my vision, Cas was murdered”

“I’m not saying he’s- not” said Dean with a knot in his throat “I’m saying he will run out… And he won’t be able to defend himself”

You didn’t talk much after that. But you had a rather intense training session. You were angry, Dean was angry and you took it up on each other. Castiel was looking at you two from the door, with concern in his gaze.

“Don’t worry, Dean won’t hurt her” said Sam’s voice over his shoulder.

“I know. That’s not what worries me” replied Castiel.

“Then what is it?”

“She’s launched herself on a mission that’s way too dangerous for her. I’m afraid she might get hurt trying to avoid… this thing. I’m afraid I might have pulled her to a terrible world, only because I’m afraid of dying”

Sam rested a hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath “Well, I’m not sure there was any way of keeping her away from this whole situation. After all, Y/N is the one that dreamt you. And you shouldn’t be ashamed of being afraid of death… that’s very human of you, Cas”

They both stood there, watching Dean beat you up again and again until you couldn’t stand up anymore, breathless.

“You did well” he said, “go get a shower, it’s almost dinner time”.

“That was awesome, Y/N!” exclaimed Sam from the door, and only then you noticed him and Castiel watching you.

“You were watching?”

“It was great fighting” said Castiel, and turned and walked away.

You three watched him leave, and Dean said “In a regular day, you would’ve kicked the hell out of me. We will do this again tomorrow, and see what you can do without the rage”

Later that night, you were sitting in your bed in the room they have given you, looking at the messages on your phone. Emptiness invaded you while reading and a single tear appeared in the corner of your eye.

“You could go back” said a harsh voice from the door “If that’s what you really want. I don’t want to be the reason of your separation from your family”

You managed half a smile and looked at him tenderly.

“I’m not going anywhere, Cas. I promised you something, and I’m gonna keep true to my word”

He stepped inside your room hesitantly. That odd look in his face again, the one you couldn’t yet figure out. He leaned before you and took your hands delicately, looking into your eyes, and you were lost in his.

“I’m scared something might happen to you” he said shortly, and you couldn’t help but to smile widely.

“It won’t, Cas, we’ve got each other’s backs. None of us is getting hurt” you stated, and planted a kiss in his forehead “Now, if you excuse me, it’s been a long day and I need some rest”.

He stood up and left the room, glancing at you one last time before disappearing into the hallway. He walked all the way down to the library and sat in front of Dean, who was doing some research.

“What’s up, Cas?”

“The ceiling” he answered, and Dean looked at him.

“Cas, is that a joke?”

“I take it, it wasn’t a good one”

“You should probably try not to look miserable while telling it” Dean replied, a bit of concern in his forehead “c’mon, talk to me” he said closing the book he was holding.

Cas raised his eyes and Dean could see they were filled with pain, remorse and fear.

“Right” He didn’t need to hear it. Stood up, went to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of whisky and two glasses. “C’mon man, let’s drink it up, and then we’ll see how it goes”.

————————————————-

_You were on a warehouse. It was an old and dirty warehouse that had clearly been empty and out of business for quite a long time, you could see the spider webs blocking the doors, and the floor was covered with a thick layer of settled dust. You were following the footprints of the witch that you were hunting. Gun at the ready and torchlight in the other hand you walked slowly, barely breathing. You had separated from the boys and you were hardly keeping it together, your first hunt and you had already screwed up, ‘Don’t stride away’ Dean had ordered you, and here you were, all alone, jeopardizing the entire quest._

_You heard clattering in the room next to where you were, and noticed that one of the doors was ajar and the webs had been torn apart. You quickly glanced over your shoulder hopefully waiting to see the silhouette of one of the boys or Castiel, but you were alone. With a deep breath you stepped inside of the room, and there was Cas, covered in blood._

“NO!” you screamed yourself awake and jumping off the bed, covered in sweat. You heart was racing and the now usual knot in your stomach was beginning to grow again, breathing was difficult and you sat on the floor, grasping the night table as you fell down. You grabbed your head with your hands and started to cry.

“Y/N?” said a soft voice from the door, and when you looked up you found a very sleepy Sam looking down at you with concern.

“Hey, sorry I woke you… again.”

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, it’s just the dreams… they’re getting worse. More vivid, more often.”

Sam sat next to you and hugged you with one arm.

“You know… you should tell Cas about this.”

“Sam, he’s really tired, and worried. If he’d finds out that I keep having these nightmares… I don’t think he can take it, it’s tearing him apart. I can’t do that to him.”

“I think he’s more worried about you than he is about himself. Cas is a very peculiar guy”

“You mean, besides being an angel?” you asked with a little laugh.

“Especially for an angel” Sam replied very seriously “He’s always willing to risk himself for us. This one time, we were surrounded by and army of angels, and he just carved a vanishing sigil  _in his own chest_ , so we could make it to our goal.”

You smiled at this. You had been living with these guys for a month and you barely knew anything about any of them. “Tell me more about him” you asked lightly, resting your head in the side of the bed and closing your eyes.

“Well, he’s an angel from the Garrison, so he’s a warrior and he could kill you just by snapping your fingers, yet I’ve never seen him hurt anyone that wasn’t threating his life or ours. And everything he’s ever done he did with the best of intentions, he loves all humanity and didn’t allow the time and detachment make him forget about his true crusade. He used just to follow orders, until he learned that he was helping the Archangels start the Apocalypse, so he  _rebelled_ to save the earth.” Sam lingered a moment, watching you fall asleep again.

“Do you think he can feel?” you asked in a dreamy voice.

“Well… it’s hard to say, I think his feelings are pure and not messed up like ours. He doesn’t understand social conventions or personal space, so he doesn’t get embarrassed or awkward.”

“I meant…” you whispered, laying your head in Sam’s shoulder “Do you think he can love?”

Sam looked at you with the expression one uses to look at a little sister and a smile in his lips. “I’ve no doubt about that” he answered, and you fell asleep again, grinning.

Sam took you up and placed you on the bed, and he left the room silently, heading towards the library. Cas and Dean were there, an empty bottle of whisky in the table, both silent, and looked at him walk in.

“It’s getting worse” he said.

“We heard” said Castiel, dropping his head back. “She still thinks I don’t know?”

“She cares about you. A lot” Dean looked at Sam inquiring first, but suddenly understanding filled his face, he closed his eyes breathing deeply.

“She shouldn’t, it will only bring her misery. I still don’t understand why she’s staying instead of running as far away as she can. I’ve got the feeling that’s what most people would do”

“Well” said Dean standing up “It’s a mystery. I’m heading to bed now.”

“Yeah, I’ll go back to sleep too” added Sam.

“Ok” said Castiel looking at them and reaching for the book Dean had been reading “I’ll just keep up with this”.

——————————

You were awaken by Dean, shaking you in a not so gently way.

“What the hell, Dean”

“Wake up, Y/N, we’ve got to go. There’s a hunt and you’re coming with us.”

“What? No… no, I’m not ready”

“We’re all going, it’s not a question” he said severely, and left you to change.

In the library, Sam was finishing packing his laptop and books in a hurry, and Castiel was readying his blades in his trenchcoat.

“What is it?” you asked in confusion.

“A pack of daemons” said Sam “they’re terrorizing Sioux Falls, a friend of ours just called, they need our help”

“A… friend?”

“Yup! The Sheriff” said Dean handing you a cup of coffee “What, you thought we didn’t have friends?”

“Well… you never talk about them”

“That’s because most of them are dead” stated Castiel, and you all looked at him, he glanced at you innocently and suddenly realized his mistake “Oh… sorry… I didn’t…”

“It’s ok, Cas” said Dean “You’re right anyway”

You smiled a little, remembering slightly the conversation you’d had with Sam the night before. You found it cute though a little unnerving that he had no filter, sometimes you wished you didn’t have any either.

After a long drive you were all hoping out of the Impala in front of the Sioux Falls Sheriff Department.

“Took you two long enough to move your sorry asses all the way back here” said a voice at your back, and when you turned around you saw a short-haired beautiful woman, in uniform, walking towards Dean and Sam, who were smiling widely. “After all this time, this is what I get? I have to be attacked so you two decide to show up at my door and let me know you’re not dead or… anything?” There was accusation in her voice, the kind that your mother used to apply when you disappointed her when you were younger, and a smile crawled up your face, happy to know that there was someone out there that cared and watched out for your friends.

“We’re SO sorry Jody!” said Sam hugging her and lifting her in the air “We’ve missed you”

“How’ve you been?” asked Dean also hugging her.

“Oh, you know me, been doing my duty. Both of them” she winked. “Cas!” she exclaimed turning to the angel, hand extended waiting for a shake.

“Nice to see you again, Sheriff” he answered giving her his hand.

“Nice to see you’ve managed to stay out of trouble. And who might this be?” she inquired looking at you so intensely that you blushed and stared to your shoes.

“This is Y/N, she’s… new” said Dean looking at you.

“Well, pleased to meet you, Y/N. I’m Jody Mills, and I’m old.” She said with a smile. “It’s a rough job, boys” Jody went on, turning around and heading inside the building. “I’ve been doing some research, we’ve got lightning storms, dead cattle, rotten harvests… and this morning we’ve signed in the fifth body of the week, all broken necks”

“It does sound like daemons” said Sam walking next to her.

“Yeah, that’s what I though too. Come, I’ll show you the bodies”.

So you went to the morgue and Sam and Cas surveyed the bodies, checking for unusual stuff. Meanwhile, you stood behind with Dean, trying to prevent your stomach to turn against you.

“Well, it’s a good thing we didn’t have much of a breakfast” said Dean placing a hand in your shoulder.

“First body?” asked Sheriff Mills with half a smile.

“Yeah, I’m  _that_  new” you said faintly.

“Hey” she replied “I’ve known people who worked at this place for over twenty years, and yet they couldn’t deal with it. Don’t worry about it, this” she waved her hand at the place “it’s just a little part of the job, and though important, it’s not the most important.”

“Besides, you can always send Sam or Cas to do it” added Dean, and you smiled because those two really seemed thrilled while poking the bruises on the body.

“Why don’t you two go to check in the motel while we finish here. I’d like to see all the bodies” said Cas suddenly, realizing how pale you were.

“Well, that’s a great idea” said Jody “Come with me, you’re not scamming anyone in my town today”.

She gave you some tickets and instructions to go to a certain motel with them. If anyone asked, you were consultants for the serial murderer case. “Which you actually are” she added “just don’t say what kind of consultant”.

You checked into two rooms joined by an inside door, so you could all feel safe, as Dean had said, though you had the feeling that it was so the three of them would feel closer to you if anything should happen. You downloaded all your bags and went to the diner across the street after that, it was almost three o’clock in the afternoon and Dean and you were starving, having had almost nothing to eat since the quick coffee from that morning.

“Oh lord, this is gonna be good” you said while rubbing your hands together when the waitress placed a big hamburger in front of you.

“I truly believe that you and I are gonna be really good friends” said Dean with a smile before giving his own a huge bite.

You had almost finished yours when the door opened and Sam and Cas stepped inside.

“What’s wrong?” asked Dean immediately, putting down his hamburger.

“Well… almost everything” said Castiel, giving you a quick look. “When we were finishing the inquire over the deceased, another body came in”.

“Another broken neck?” you asked, pushing your plate away from you.

“No.” said Sam “This was… different. Dean, we’ve seen this before” he said, grabbing his phone and placing it over the table. There was a picture there, it was a girl, pale and with her eyes injected with blood and with thin strings of blood drooling out of her nose and years.

Dean’s face fell and swallowed hardily. “Rowena?” was all he managed to say.

Sam nodded and now both of them were staring at Castiel, who was looking at you.

“What’s going on?” you asked. “Who’s Rowena?”

“It’s a witch. A very powerful witch” said Sam, and your heart sank. You stood up quickly, grabbed Cas by the arm and left the diner almost running.

“Wait, Y/N” Cas was saying, trying to make you stop. You could hear the screams of Sam and Dean behind you too, but you needed to talk to your angel alone. You strode into your room and closed the door.

“We have to leave, Cas”

“We can’t, Y/N” he said with sad eyes.

“No you don’t understand this… hunt. This witch… I’ve..”

“Been dreaming about this” he finished, looking at you impassive “I know”.

“You… you know? How?” you asked sitting in the bed nearest to you, and Cas’s gaze moved away from you.

“Your dreams weren’t quite silent as you think they were. I just never dared to go into your room and watch you cry”.

“But Sam…”

“As I take it, he only abated you to tell me, but he never told you he wasn’t going to. He truly wanted you to talk to me yourself. This is something that involves both of us, you know”.

“Yeah” you said fixing your eyes on a stain in the rug “I know. I just… I didn’t want you to feel worse, you just seem so tired lately”

“I am” he said simply “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to pull back or let anything happen to you, or them. You are all the family I’ve got, you’re worth dying for, and Sheriff Mills, she needs us.”

There were tears rolling down your face know and when you looked up you saw that Cas had walked all the way to you and was now crouching in front of you. He was looking at you with those sad and powerful eyes of his, and you couldn’t help to think that they weren’t as lightened up as they used to be.

“I’m scared” you said “I’m really scared that you’ll actually die and leave me here alone”

He smiled. A genuinely smile. “I would never do that. You will never be alone” he said, and hugged you.

After a couple of minutes you heard the inner door opening and when you turned around Sam and Dean were there, looking curiously.

“What are you two looking at?” you spat “We have a witch to hunt”.

By the time you ended up with the preparations, it was already late and you were all tired, so you decided to make an early night and wake up with dawn next day, so you could all get some sleep. Sam and Dean took one of the bedrooms and you walked to the other a little nervous, as Castiel didn’t sleep you thought you were left alone in the cold room, but the angel walked in with you.

“I thought you were going to stay with the boys” you said happily.

“Dean doesn’t like me to stare when he’s sleeping” he answered casually, looking out the window, then turned around quickly and added “If I’m making you uncomfortable I’ll go”

“No, it’s ok, I like having you around” you said with a smile and went into the bathroom to change.

When you got out, Cas was sitting in one of the beds, staring at the floor, and you pushed yourself into the other one.

“What do you do while we sleep?”

“I think. I think about all the things that have happened to lead us to this point, and I also think about all the possible outcomes of the situation”.

“How many are there?” you asked, afraid of the answer.

He didn’t look at you, but a moment passed before he answered “It doesn’t matter, because in all of them you walk out of this alive”.

_You were lying in the floor of a big room, your entire body hurt and you were surrounded by women. They were the ones that have been hitting you, punching and kicking, and one of them had tried to bite you. You’d fought with all your strength but now you just couldn’t stand up anymore. There was a flash of light and now Cas was lying in front of you, eyes opened but dead._

You woke up with a scream, breathing heavily and started to sob quietly. You jumped in the bed when a hand rested in your shoulder and when you looked you saw Castiel staring at you with concern.

“I-I forgot you were here” you said, tears down your face “I’m getting tired of seeing you dead”.

“It’s ok” he said sitting next to you “I’m not dead. Not yet, anyway. Is there anything I can do to help you rest?”

You hesitated before answering him with a blush “Would you… stay with me?”

“Of course” he said, and pulled himself up the bed while hugging you. You rested your head in his chest and looked up when you heard a humming.

“That’s beautiful” you said.

“It’s ennochian, it’s a very old song that we used to sing when the world was beginning”

“I like it” and you fell into a dreamless sleep.

————————–

There it was. The warehouse. The guys were picking up weapons from the trunk and Castiel was concentrated in sensing what was inside of it. You looked at it expressionless, though inside you were screaming with hate and pain. You knew quite well that the building wasn’t to blame about what was happening inside of it, or the people he was harboring, but your rage didn’t understand reason and all you could think about was setting it on fire, killing it and everything inside of it.

“Here” said Dean, handing you a gun and a flashlight “You remember how to use it?”

“Yeah, point and fire”

“Basically. Just… Don’t stride away.” You looked at him with angst but nodded. At least, you didn’t mean to get lost.

“I can feel at least five souls in there, and a crippled one” said Cas, joining you three.

“That’s probably Rowena” ventured Sam, stacking his gun in the back of his jeans. “Here” he threw all of you little leather pouches “that’s to prevent spells and enchantments, let’s hope they work against Rowena’s magic, keep them close”.

You stacked yours into your bra under the amused looks of the brothers “What? You said keep it close! I’m sure as hell not taking my bra off”

“I wouldn’t expect you to” said Dean pushing a torchlight into a pocket. “Let’s go”.

So you all walked silently to the door, and exchanged worried looks before going in. You could tell that Sam and Dean were uneasy too, probably scared that they wouldn’t be able to prevent your visions. Completely synchronized the four of you nodded and walked in.

You stepped into a big room, filled with old gear and rusty chains and you realized two doors leading in opposite directions. Dean patted your shoulder and signaled you and himself through one of the doors, and Sam and Cas through the other. You didn’t like the idea of separating from Castiel, but you understood why he decided that, and you trusted Dean: he couldn’t afford any of you trying to jump in front of a death shot to save the other. Cas squeezed your hand one single time and walked away with Sam, not looking back at you.

Dean was walking ahead of you, checking every door, every corner, but you weren’t finding anyone. You had just stepped inside of yet another empty room when you heard a scream that made you shiver entirely.

“Cas!” you screamed, and strode away running.

“Y/N, No!” shouted Dean behind you, but you were already gone. “Dammit, Y/N!”

You run trying to follow the scream that kept echoing in your head, run back until you reached a hallway you hadn’t check, and slowed down, walking carefully inside. You could see the spider webs blocking the doors, and the floor was covered with a thick layer of settled dust. But now you could see them, the footprints of the witch that you were hunting, the footprints of Rowena. Gun at the ready and torchlight in the other hand you walked slowly, barely breathing. You realized now that you had already screwed up, ‘Don’t stride away’ Dean had ordered you, and here you were, all alone, jeopardizing the entire quest, just like in your dreams.

You heard clattering in one of the rooms ahead, and noticed that one of the doors was ajar and the webs had been torn apart, again, just like in your dream. You quickly glanced over your shoulder hopefully waiting to see Dean, wishing he had keep up your pace, but you were alone. With a deep breath you stepped inside of the room. It took your eyes a second to adjust, and when they did, you saw that you were facing three women, or at least that was what they looked like, because they were acting like angry animals. They charged against you and outrun you, suddenly your gun and torch were on the floor and you were hardly managing to keep them away from you, punching and kicking as Dean had taught you, but they were three, and they were strong. You screamed when you felt teeth deepening in your arm, and you fell to the ground in pain. You closed your eyes because you knew what was happening next, and there he was.

Castiel strode into the room like a blot, and in no time he had pressed his hand against the women’s foreheads and they were now all dead in the floor.

“Come” he said “We’ve got to get you out of here”

“Oh, come now, my dear” said a cruel voice with a Scottish accent on your back “You seriously didn’t think I was going to make it easy for you, love”

You stood up with Castiel’s help and turned around to face a short red headed woman in a sparkling green dress. She had a wide smile and an amused look in her eyes.

“Rowena” said Castiel between his teeth.

“We meet at last, Castiel. My son has told me so much about you, the traitor. He will be so pleased when I hand him your head in a silver platter”.

“That’s not gonna happen” you said, standing in front of Castiel. Rowena let out a loud laugh and looked at you “There’s no need for you to die, love, you will be very useful against those messy little Winchesters. I’m going to experience a special pleasure in peeling their skins off” and raising her hand she said some words at you, but nothing happened.

“Next time, be sure that I’m not carrying an anti-curse pouch with me!” you shouted reaching for your gun and pointing it at her.

Everything happened really fast. You raised the gun and shot, but she had already thrown another spell at you, one that had made her glow for an instance, yet before the lights hit you, Cas had covered you with his body and received the incantation fully. You heard two thumps, while Rowena and Cas’s body fell to the ground.

“No” you whispered, tears starting to run down your face “No, no, no! Don’t you dare die on me Cas! You promised me you wouldn’t leave me alone! YOU PROMISED!”

Sam and Dean stumbled into the room together and froze, they had their knives out and were covered in blood, clearly they had been fighting the other cursed women. For a moment neither move, nor said anything, and then Sam reached for the wall and Dean fell down on his knees, unable to do anything else but stare at his friend’s empty eyes, tears down their faces.

“I forbid you to die Castiel!” you were shouting at the body, hugging it and shaking it, covering it with tears “You promised me… please… you promised…”

But he was gone. You looked at him and saw the exact same picture you had seen in every single one of your dreams over the past month: Castiel covered in blood, his eyes burnt-out. You hugged him tighter and cried over him again “Please” you whispered into his neck “Please, don’t go. I love you Castiel”.

Suddenly, your tears began to shine, and the whole room was lightened up while every single one of them shone in some kind of light blue.

“Is that…?” Dean managed to start.

“That’s… grace” finished Sam in disbelief.

The little pieces of grace pulled all together, and descended into Castiel’s body, that shone with a bright white light. When light went off, he was healed and his eyes were shining again.

Cas sat up and looked at you all, disorientated “What happened?”

“Oh Cas!” you screamed with joy and buried yourself in his arms.

“You… died, man” said Dean, still in the floor, still not understanding what had just happened “You died and she… she brought you back” Castiel looked at you questioningly.

“Maybe we should leave them, just a sec?” inquired Sam looking at his brother.

“Yeah, we uhm… we should call Jody to… you know” he said, pulling himself up, and they walked out of the door.

You couldn’t stop crying, hugging Castiel with all your strength as if he would fade away in any second. He was stroking your hair delicately and humming that song he had sang for you the night before. Finally, you pulled away.

“Thank you” you said weakly.

“I should be thanking you” he said with a smile “I seemed to have gained my own grace back”

“What?”

“I don’t know what you did, Y/M, but you saved my life and gave me my grace back, I’m whole again, a proper angel. What  _did_  you do?” he asked.

“I- I…” you blushed “I told you that I love you” you whispered looking him into his shining blue eyes. He smiled wider and planted a kiss on your lips.

Everything disappeared for a moment, and electricity roamed your entire body while you grabbed the back of his head with both your hands and pushed him nearer, not wanting that moment to ever end.

“I love you too Y/N, I’ve loved you from the moment I heard you call my name that night. And I’ll never stop loving you, you have made me complete again”.

“I wasn’t sure… you could feel that way” you said shamefully.

“I was born to fight, but to fight for all of you, to love all of you. How could I not love? How could I not love  _you_?” and with that he kissed you again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this one *hides under the table*


End file.
